In the home building and remodeling industry, caulk is often used to seal two surfaces, including the seams of walls, floors, sinks, bathtubs, windows, trims, et cetera. The caulk serves as a sealant to prevent leakage of air and moisture between the two surfaces that are joined by the caulk. Because the two surfaces that are joined by the caulk are often visible, the caulk seam is also typically visible. At present, caulk is only available in limited colors, including white, off-white, brown, and clear. This is the case because caulk is typically sold in cartridges that can be quickly inserted into caulk guns for easy and efficient applications. Thus, it is not feasible for manufacturers to make cartridge-packed caulk in a large variety of colors. As a result, if the two surfaces that are being joined together by the caulk are not one of these limited colors, the caulk tends to be rather unattractive because it doesn't blend into the two surfaces.
Currently, there exists no satisfactory color matching methods or systems for custom coloring of caulk such that it would match the two surfaces to which it is being applied. Thus, it would be advantageous to have such a color matching method and system so that a homeowner or contractor could duplicate the color of the one or more surfaces that the caulk is joining so the caulk blends. Further, it would be beneficial if the caulk color matching method and system worked in conjunction with existing paint tinting systems that are already available at many home improvement stores. A consumer would buy a white base colored caulk, and select the desired color and have it matched at the home improvement store. Such a method and system would have many benefits, including allowing the manufacturers to continue making caulk in the few colors presently available without having to enter the caulk coloring business.